The story of my life
by HakumeiMitsukai
Summary: This story is about how a girl, Sakura, likes this guy, Syaoran. They’re in seventh grade and all that stuff, and he is in her 6th period class. This plot will unravel eventually, but I’m not that good at summaries so please just read. BTW Kero and Yue an


HakumeiMitsukai here: This is my first story so be nice!! xDD. Please read and review! Please tell me if there's anything wrong with my grammar or something like that. Neither do I own CCS no matter how much I wish I did .

This story is about how a girl, Sakura, likes this guy, Syaoran. They're in seventh grade and all that stuff, and he is in her 6th period class. This plot will unravel eventually, but I'm not that good at summaries so please just read. (BTW Kero and Yue and all those people come later.)

Chapter 1

**_Brrrriiinngg brriiinnnggg _**

"Hoe?" questioned a young lady of about 12, "what time is it?" she asked no one in particular. She looked at her alarm clock that just woke her up, and it read "6:00 AM". '_What am I doing up so early? Its still summer…_' She thought. And then it struck her, "Oh my gosh I've got to get ready! SCHOOL STARTS TODAY!" She got out of bed and got her clothes that she was going to wear that day, a pair of blue denim jeans styled to look like they were worn and ripped, a plain purple shirt, and a jean jacket she got for her birthday. After she got those out she went to the bathroom to take a shower.

'_I wonder if I should still fake, I have been faking since I've gotten here…_' she thought, '_ever since that day, that stupid stupid day. What had I done to make them do that? Or maybe I was just a bad kid, but still, they didn't have to do that. I guess... for the sake of not changing I'll stay the same._' After that she turned off the shower and dried herself off. '_Well I guess its on with the faking, I wonder what would happen if my friends at school found out about me… how would they react??_' She wondered as she put in her blue contacts to hide the fact that she had green eyes. The blue was a deep sapphire blue, almost as deep and as beautiful as her real eyes. She also put on a "wig" but it was more of a magic coating than a wig. With these things on she considered her self "average" to "ugly".

By the time she got all her clothes on and her backpack ready it was 6:30. '_Good_' she thought, '_I have enough time to cook and eat break fast._' Sakura, or Yuri, as they call her at school. '_Well as to why I hide her identity… it's complicated_' she thought.

"Well I guess I better look in the fridge and see what there's to cook…" she said to herself. Sakura ended up cooking eggs, sausage, and rice, by the time she was done cooking and eating it was time to leave. Right before she went out the door she said, "I'm going now bye dad bye Touya."

"Well I see the **ritoru kaijuu (_little monster_) finally woke up early," said Touya as he came down the stairs. **

** "Tojikomeru ****niisan,"(_shut up older brother_) retorted Sakura, "at least I woke up earlier than you, tomokakumo(_anyway_), do you want me to wait for you?" **

****"**Iie, I'll just walk with Yukito today," replied Touya, "you go on ahead Yuri." (a/n at the end of this chapter I'll explain some things to you.) **

** "Alright I'm going now bye bye." **

**hahaha that was the first chapter I hope you like it? I know its short I'm sorry but I'm already starting on the new one. Well here's how it is to clear up a couple things. Touya doesn't know that Sakura is adopted, because he doesn't remember, and neither does anyone else. Remember, she hasn't told anyone about it. As for the _details_ about what happened to her, you'll find out later, probably. BTW, from now on I'll put "Yuri" instead of "Sakura" **

**PLEASE FEAL FREE TO CRITISIZE AND SUGGEST THINGS. JUST MAKE SURE ITS CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISM, please :. **

**T****HE ****N****EXT ****C****HAPTER ****i****S ****A****BOUT ****S****AKURA, ****H****ER ****W****AY ****T****O ****S****CHOOL, ****A****ND ****W****HAT ****H****APPENS ****O****N ****H****ER ****F****iRST ****D****AY. **

**In any case **HakumeiMitsukai outt please read my next chapter when it comes out? 


End file.
